United States of America
The United States of America is one of the superpowers on Earth and is one of the three factions in EndWar. Once strong allies with Europe, the U.S. has broken ranks with Europe, following the dissolution of NATO and the formation of the European Federation. The two superpowers are now locked in a costly and controversial military space race. This race reaches a climax at the beginning of the game, leading to World War III. History America was discovered by European explorers in 1497. In 1607, Jamestown, Virginia was the first permanent English settlement to be established in America. In 1776, the Thirteen Colonies declared independence from the British Empire, and the American Revolutionary War began. The Revolutionary War ended in 1783 as a global conflict, and the United States was later recongnized as a sovereign state. The USA would soon gain more territory, with Louisiana in 1803, Florida in 1822, and the Mexican Cession after the Mexican-American War (1846-1848), which finally spanned the USA from the Atlantic Coast to the Pacific Coast. Non-contiguous territories, like Hawaii in 1898, and Alaska in 1912 from the Russian Empire, would join the Union. The Spanish-American War and World War I marked the United States as a military power. After WWII, the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union begun. The Cold War lefted the United States as the sole superpower on Earth. The United States would later come into conflict with other superpowers. Military The United States Armed Forces is the military forces of the United States. They mainly consist of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard and America's Elite military forces, The Joint Stike Force. By the time that EndWar takes place, The U.S. Military is one of the worlds most powerful military force along with the Russian and European Militaries. Military Branches *United States Army *United States Air Force *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Coast Guard (Under the Department of Homeland Security when not in war) *The Joint Strike Force The United States can also call upon United States Special Operations Forces. Intelligence The United States relies on the Central Intelligence Agency and Third Echelon for foreign intelligence gathering. Information from both organizations is passed on to the military during the war. Political The President of the United States in EndWar is David Becerra. There is no other information on the rest of America's political leaders. Technology The United States has a high level of technological sophistication, second only to Europe as its military forces have advanced attack helicopters and tilt-rotor aircraft like the AH-80 Blackfoot and the V-25 Goshawk, they also have developed targeting systems with a high level of accuracy. They also have developed advanced stealth technology whish is used in there helicopters and other aircraft. The U.S. has also created a powerful space based Kinetic Stike weapons system that fires telephone pole sized tungsten rods which has the power of a small nuclear weapon and can even sometimes cause earthquakes near the area of impact. Category: United States of America Category: Countries